An Aspirin and a Hot Bath
by digssoil
Summary: NEW STORY! Booth and Brennan in Bed, a massage....A different ending to "The perfect pieces in the purple pond". Brennan tries to fix Booth's back, but he plays a little joke on her. Who is going to take care of Booth if he is hurt? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm starting a new story. Duh! Hahaha..

This story takes place after the perfect pieces in the purple pond episode. I know we all love the ending, but what if things went a little different. I hope you enjoy it.

**AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. **

Booth arched his back as he tried to fix his posture "I'm fine" He said with a sigh.

"You should let me fix your back" Brennan got up from her chair and walked behind Booth.

"I'm okay Bones, really" He had to admit that he was a bit afraid of Brennan, he had seen her kick some serious ass and that made him pretty aware that she was not particularly delicate when it came to something human related.

"C'mon Booth" Brennan reached her arms to cover Booth in some sort of back hug, for a second they both froze.

Booth took a deep breath. Having Brennan's arms around him was something he had unconsciously dreamed of many times before, of course, he would never admit it to anyone or himself.

Brennan also felt something inside of her wake up as she covered Booth's heart with her hand, she could feel his heart beating faster than it would for a man of the same age and physical condition as Booth.

"How do I know you are not going to hu…" Out of nowhere Brennan rolled his body around and without any notice she pressed her hands firmly to Booth's lower back.

He felt much better; actually, he was pretty sure his back had never felt as good as it felt in that exact moment.

"I told you I could fix your back" She said as she crossed her arms in front of her breasts "See, I know more things" Brennan said proudly.

Booth saw her eyes filled with victory and her mischievous smile. She was right most of the time, including this one, but it was time Dr. Brennan felt a little compassion for him. "Oughhhhh!!!" He screamed from the top of his lungs. "It hurts!" He pressed one hand to the low of his back.

Brennan's eyes changed from satisfied to worried "Booth, are you okay?"

"Geez Bones!" Booth looked at her as he slowly dropped to his knees "What the hell did you do to my back?"

"I made it better" She said as she started to question what was going on.

"It doesn't feel better" He was taking a risk by lying to Brennan about his back, but seeing her worried and a bit unsure on what to do in a medical situation made him quite happy.

"Let me see" She said as she tried to kneel behind him.

"No, no, don't touch!" He pointed his index finger at her. Of course he wanted her to touch him, but that would mean that she would use her anthropological knowledge and determine that Booth was fine.

Brennan sighed and got to her feet; she picked up the phone from her office and dialed a number.

In thirty minutes they were sitting on the office of one of the doctors who worked at the Jeffersonian. She was now trying to get into the field of forensic anthropology but she was also trained as a doctor.

"I'm back with the X-rays" The thirty something doctor walked back into the office, she looked very much like Booth's ex girlfriends, blond and hot.

"Bones" Booth turned to Brennan with puppy eyes "Could you get me a soda or something"

"Booth, the doctor is about to show us the X-ra…"

"Please"

Brennan rolled her eyes and went in search for Booth's drink.

The doctor's eyes lighten up in excitement "Oh Agent Booth, I knew that all those times you came into the Jeffersonian were just excuses to see m…"

"What?" Booth was surprise that the doctor was hitting on him "No, no, thank you. I appreciate your offer" He smiled and shook his head "But no"

The doctor quite irritated folded her arms "In that case, what do you want?"

"You see, I need a favor" He changed his voice to a whisper "I need you to tell Bones that I'm really hurt, even if I'm not"

"I can't lie, that goes against my principles" She looked at the X-rays that showed that Booth was perfectly fine "…and I can't lie to Dr. Brennan"

Booth looked at her with his perfect set of brown eyes "Look Dr…." He looked at the name written on the lab coat "Dr. Dawn, I know that you are great in your field but it must be frustrating to have Dr. Brennan always stealing your thunder"

The Doctor followed "It can be sometimes"

"Think about it, if I'm hurt Dr. Brennan would have to take care of me" He smiled "I know the lab needs interns, I can put a good word for you Dr. Dawn"

"I'm not sure that would be appro…"

"C'mon" Booth gave her his famous charm smile.

"Okay" She said as she smiled back, apparently Booth's charm was irresistible.

"Oh, Dr. Dawn…"

"Call me Lilly" The Doctor said.

"Lilly" Booth smiled "Whatever you do, don't show her the X-rays"

"Here's your water Booth" Brennan walked through the door with a bottle of water in her hands.

"Water? I wanted soda"

"Soda is bad for you Booth, you shouldn't drink that"

Booth sighed and took a drink from the bottle.

"Please hand me the X-rays" Brennan extended one arm at the Doctor's direction.

"I don't have them"

"She doesn't have them" Booth followed.

Brennan placed her hand on her hips "She told us she had the x-rays" Brennan's tone was nothing near friendly. Booth looked at her in awe, she was mad and she still looked beautiful.

"Sexy scientist" He murmured.

"Excuse me?" Brennan said.

"Nothing" Booth shook his head and smile.

"I already examined the X-rays, Agent Booth is definitely hurt" The women looked at Booth who was smiling back at them "Because he is such an important part of the FBI he is going to need complete rest and some help to get better, the less work he does, the better"

"What do you suggest?" Brennan asked. The thought of the X-rays completely out of her mind, she was now worried about Booth's health.

"I suggest that you sleep together"

"What?!" Brennan and Booth said at the same time.

"…in the same home"

"Oh" Brennan felt embarrassed of her own reaction.

"He needs someone to help him around, if you can't I'll be more than hap…" Dr. Dawn started to move slowly towards Booth.

"I can" Brennan stood in front of Booth, blocking the Doctor's way. "I definitely can"

Booth smiled broadly as he stood up from the chair.

"C'mon Booth" Brennan said as she gathered her things "Let's get you an aspirin and a hot bath"

"Thank you God" Booth said in a whisper to the ceiling of the office.

**What do you think? Please please REVIEW"!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I've taken to long to upload new chapters….it's just school has been really busy this semester, but I'll do my best to keep this store going. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW….that will keep me writing more hehehe.**

For once Brennan walked behind Booth. It felt weird walking towards Booth's place. She had been there times before but it was always her storming into Booth's place unannounced, ready to scream at him for whatever reason.

Booth walked through the hall with his right hand on his back, doing the best he could to make her think he was hurt.

Brennan felt guilty, she kept repeating again and again the procedure she had done to his back, but she couldn't figure out where it went wrong.

"Here we are" Booth opened the door slowly, extending his arm for her to go first.

"Thanks" Brennan looked around; she was amazed at how much his place showed Booth. She dropped the bag she had picked up at her place on the floor and continued looking around.

"You act like you've never been here" Booth said with a smile.

"I've been here" She looked at the pictures of Parker on the wall "But I've never been able to actually observe it"

"Well..." He flapped his hand "Observe away" Booth reached down to the floor and grabbed her bag.

"Booth, no!" Brennan yelled.

"What? What?!" Booth said looking alarmed.

Brennan walked towards him and took the bag from his hand "You aren't suppose to do any physical work, remember?"

"Oh" Booth felt like his entire plan was about to crumble "Sure, I forgot"

Brennan rolled her eyes. Booth went to the kitchen for beers, he handed one beer to Brennan while he drank the other one.

Brennan took a sip and continued walking through Booth's home. It was small, but comfy. She looked at the baseball bat resting on the wall, and the hockey schedule resting above the television. Booth watched from behind as she moved towards the photos framed on the wall and resting above the coffee table.

Brennan laughed at the picture of Booth dressed as Santa Clause holding Parker on his lap.

"Don't laugh" Booth walked to her. "I was heavy back then" He smiled.

"Oh, and these" She picked up the picture.

"That was me on high school"

Brennan looked at the picture "You were one of those guys" The guy smiling at the camera was the captain of the football team and the guy every girl felt in love with.

"What do you mean one of those guys?" Booth grabbed the frame from her hands "I was a normal guy"

"C'mon Booth, you were a jock. You still are, you have the same charming smile" She said as she snapped the picture back.

"You think I have a charming smile?" Brennan had no idea how much Booth's ego had gone up thanks to her comment.

"I didn't mean it that way, I meant tha…" Brennan couldn't think of an excuse.

"You said I was charming" Booth smiled "Do I look charming Bones?"

"Stop it Booth" Brennan's cheeks got red as she avoided his eyes.

"Don't be shy Bones, don't get intimidated by my charming ways" He loved watching the way she got when being put in an awkward situation.

Brennan's eyes caught a glimpse of a photo that seemed very familiar. "What is this?"

"That is…well…it was" Booth searched for words.

Brennan looked down at a portrait of her and Booth smiling in Angela's wedding.

"Were did you ge.." Brennan didn't finish before Booth interrupted.

"Cam was showing me all the pictures she took before Hodgins and Angela ran away" He looked down at the picture and smiled. Brennan had her arm around Booth's, both of them smiling at each other unaware that the picture was being taken "I asked her if I could keep this one"

"Why?"

"You look beautiful in that picture" Right after those words escaped his lips he cursed himself. Brennan's eyes showed a mix of emotions, one of them being confusion.

"I mean, it's a partner's thing to have pictures" Booth corrected.

Brennan turned to him "It is?" She placed the picture back were it was before "It is" She reassured herself. "I don't have any pictures of us together; does that make me less of a partner?"

"No Bones" He smiled at her "You are a great partner"

"Professionally, I am" Brennan said proudly as she placed her beer on the coffee table "But relationship wise, I hurt your back"

He felt the guilt again "Don't worry about it Bones" Booth felt the need to tell the truth to Brennan, he didn't want their partnership being a bunch of lies "Bones there's something I nee…" His eyes almost fell out of their sockets "Wow! What are you doing?"

Brennan turned to him as she continued to take her blouse off, revealing the tiny tank top she had underneath "Getting ready to go to bed" She tilted her head to the couch.

Booth turned to the couch "Wait, you are not sleeping here"

She stopped undressing "The doctor said you needed supervision…"

Booth rolled his eyes "You are staying here, but not…" He pointed at the couch "here"

"Why not?"

"Because it's the couch Bones"

"I don't know what that means"

"It means that Seeley Booth never lets a lady sleep in a couch when there's a bed available" He plopped himself on the couch "I'm sleeping here"

"No!" Brennan demanded "You can't sleep here, your back is hurt, remember?"

Booth tried to ignore her and acted as if he was asleep.

"Booth!"

He kept his eyes closed.

"Booth!"

He started to snort, a little smile escaping his lips.

"Hey Booth!!!" Brennan slapped him on the chest.

"Ouch!" Booth's eyes flew open "Are you trying to get me even worst?"

"Sorry" Brennan crossed her arms in front of her chest "I still think it would be better if I sleep here"

"I can't allow that Bones" Booth shook his head "If you sleep here, I'll sleep on the floor"

Brennan puffed air through her lips "How many beds do you have in this apartment?"

"One"

Brennan was about to reclaim the couch when Booth interrupted her.

"…but it can fit two people"

Brennan looked straight into his eyes, as if trying to read his thoughts "What are you suggesting?"

"It's big enough for the two of us" Booth said as he placed his hands on his pockets.

"It's the only rational answer to our problem"

Booth smiled and shifted on his feet "That's right" He nodded "The only rational one"

Brennan grabbed her bag and invited herself to Booth's bedroom "C'mon Booth, it's time to go to bed"

Booth followed happily "Yes M'am!"

**Soo...what do you think? We all know it's going to be a bit awkuard sleeping in the same bed hehe....PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter but here it is, I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Booth flopped himself on the bed, he repositioned himself over and over trying to find the position in which his muscles were highlighted. While Brennan was changing in the bathroom he had shed his clothes and was now wearing only blue sweatpants with his chest naked.

Suddenly the door opened and Brennan walked into the room. Booth's mouth went dry "Bo..."

"Because you were hurrying me in my apartment I forgot to pack my top, Booth I hope you don't mind but I burrowed the shirt that was on the counter…" Brennan continued to talk but Booth couldn't keep up. She looked like a whole different person dressed in her tiny black shorts and his white dress shirt. "….is that okay?" Brennan untied her ponytail, letting her curls dance around her shoulders.

"What?" Booth stopped looking at her legs and directed his attention back at her.

Brennan sighed "You weren't listening" Brennan complained.

"Yes, I was" Booth lied.

"So, you agree?"

"Yes" He wasn't sure as to what he had agreed on.

Brennan crossed her arms and looked at Booth lying on the bed.

"What?" Booth asked after he saw her eyes over him.

She bit her lower lip.

"What?"

"That's were I sleep"

Booth faked a laugh "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"It's an expression Bones" He crossed his legs and settled his arms under his head "It jus happens that this is the side I sleep on too"

"Booth, you are not going to give me your side?" Brennan asked in disbelief.

"No" He shook his head.

"After I volunteered myself to come and help you, after I suspended my line of work to make sure you are okay?"

Her words got Booth thinking a little, he sighed and scooted to the other side "Sorry Bones"

Brennan climbed into bed with a big smile on her face "I told you I was getting better"

Booth laughed and threw his head back "That was one of the things you learned in therapy with Sweets"

"I can do your job" Brennan said proudly.

Booth reached out to point his index finger at her "You will never do my job Bones, I'm way better at manipulating people"

Brennan smiled mischievously and in one clean move turned Booth on his chest and climbed on top of him, resting on the back of his thighs.

"Bones, what are you doing?" He asked alarmed but at the same time enjoying the way she took control.

"I'm giving you the massage you agreed on, it will help your back Booth. I learned it from a man whom which I had sexual encou….."

"I don't want to know about your sexual whatever with another man Bones"

Brennan smiled; she pressed her hands to his back and slowly started to feel his bones "You have an amazing muscle definition Booth"

Booth turned his neck as much as he could to look at her; he shot her the charm smile "So I've been told"

After his cocky smile she pressed harder on his thighs.

"You are not too bad yourself" His eyes stuck to her cleavage, she was way better than not too bad, she was the meaning of perfection.

She noticed him looking at her but even as she tried couldn't feel offended. The only thing she managed to do was smile back and enjoy it.

Booth slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm done" Brennan said as she stopped moving her hands over Booth.

"Mhhh" Was all Booth said.

She climbed off him and rested on her side of the bed.

Booth felt her climb off and opened his eyes.

"Booth, I'm done" She tapped one finger on his shoulder "You can turn around now"

"Yes" Booth knew that turning around would be quite embarrassing considering the situation going on in his pants, this time he couldn't use the excuse that it was the gun.

"Why don't you turn around?"

"Hmmmm…." He tried to think of the worst things in life but her voice was too much to calm his manhood.

"Does your back feel worse?" She asked alarmed.

"No, no" He reached his hand to cover hers. "I just like to sleep like this"

"Oh, okay" Brennan closed her eyes and fell asleep with Booth on his chest but still holding her hand.

**I hope you liked it, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.....oh and tell me what you would like to see next.**


End file.
